


A New Day

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Prompts: Green Set [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo and Renji work out their problems after His Lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Don't Fail Me Now

“What the hell do you mean 'you were drunk'?! Is that supposed to be some kind of excuse for what you did?!” Ichigo nearly screamed, he was so angry.

 

“Well, I don't really remember a lot of what happened last night! I'm sorry it happened, it's not like I ran off with someone with the intention to hurt you!” Renji yelled back. Ichigo wasn't LISTENING to him!

 

“Well, what did you think, Renji? That I'd be happy you found someone on the side, that I'd welcome her into our bed for a threesome or something?!” Ichigo yelled, unable to believe the gall Renji was displaying.

 

“No! I never...I didn't even go seek her out! I didn't seek anybody out! I swear Ichigo, I thought she was you!” Renji growled.

 

“Right, because I'm so little and soft and only come up to under your chin when you sit up straight and I'm in your lap, right? And because I giggle when you lick my ear like that? And, oh, let's not forget I look like a woman!” Ichigo growled with angry sarcasm dripping from each syllable.

 

“No! I don't...I don't know why I thought it was, but I did! I remember sayin your name! A lot! What...what did she look like, then?” he asked, looking down in shame. This couldn't be a bad dream, could it? Maybe he'd wake up or maybe it was a joke and Ichigo would suddenly start laughing and tell him that he fooled Renji real good.

 

“She was short, maybe an inch taller than Rukia. And her hair, uh...I guess it was red. Kinda long. I didn't see her face or anything.” Ichigo said, looking away, tired of yelling and arguing. He was so hurt that Renji would do this. Drunk or not.

 

“I was talking to a girl like that...she was from the 12th Division. I think she's unseated. Um...I dunno, Ichigo. It might've been her. Nao, I think she said her name was.” Renji said, trying to get his aching head to remember the events before he'd gotten drunk.

 

“And that makes it better?” Ichigo growled.

 

“No! But, if she's from the 12th, she could get to Mayuri-taichou's experimental drugs. I've heard rumors that he doesn't keep the ones he was unhappy with locked up.” Renji said.

 

“Fuck, Renji, you're grasping at straws. What the hell would she want to drug you for? And how did she do it, stick it in her mouth before you stuck your tongue down her throat?” the carrot top folded his arms and glared at Renji. Did he think Ichigo was stupid?!

 

“No! Ichigo, stop it, just listen, please! She handed me my second drink. She ran into me while I was holding the first one and I spilled it all over myself and she paid for another one. She was really embarrassed and upset that she ran into me, 'cause ya know...I'm a lieutenant. So, I let her buy me another one 'cause I wanted her to stop apologizing.” Renji explained.

 

Ichigo was listening now, but he didn't seem believe him. Still, he was opening up his mind to the possibility and Renji was relieved with that.

 

“Please, Ichigo...I don't know what she wanted or why she'd do that. I mean, maybe she just wanted to get with me or maybe she thought I'd put in a word for her to Mayuri about a promotion or something, I don't know what she thought. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry.” the redhead hoped that his lover would forgive him.

 

Ichigo sighed, quiet for a moment. “I'm not sure I believe you, Renji. If I take into consideration that I was wondering before I saw you two together. But, I love you. And...I'm going to give you one more chance.”

 

Renji's eyes lit up and he grabbed onto Ichigo and hugged him tight.

 

The slighter Shinigami blinked in wide-eyed surprise, but hugged the redhead back. “But, I mean it, Renji. This is your SECOND chance. And you aren't gonna get a third. I got pride, too. If I see any evidence at all that you're playin around on me, I'm leaving. I ain't gonna wait around for you to come back too messed up to talk and then make sure you don't choke on your own vomit during the night. I ain't gonna do it again.”

 

“I promise, Ichi, I promise. I ain't gonna take no drinks from nobody no more. I ain't gonna be doin anything with anybody but you. Well, THAT way, anyway.” He grinned a bit, so happy that Ichigo had forgiven him.

 

“I mean it, Renji. I'm giving you this one more chance. Don't fail me, now, Renji...please...” Ichigo said, looking pleadingly at his red-haired lover. He loved the man so damn much. He didn't want this to fall apart, more than anything he wanted their relationship to work. But, if Renji wasn't going to be serious about it, if he was going to disrespect both Ichigo and their relationship by playing around on the side, then Ichigo would break it off...despite how much he didn't want to.

 

 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so it's not all that great...but, I didn't want to make it too long and it's already quit a bit longer than I wanted it to be. ;_; I was hoping to keep it within the confines of a drabble, but yeah...*sigh* Well, anyway, I hope it's...sufficient? o.O;;


End file.
